Seperti Menikah dengan Oh Se Hun
by PARK BYUN
Summary: Ketika Kai dan Kris jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama. Dan bagaimana pendapat Sehun? /gak pintar buat summary/ Chapter 4 END.
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Seperti Menikah dengan Oh Se Hun

Author : Im Diah

Cast : all member EXO dan Oh Se Na

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Friendship, Family

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku-maklum baru belajar buat fanfic-

**_Sebelumnya saya minta perhatiannya, yang kirim fanfic menggunakan email ini bukan hanya saya (yg punya email) tapi ada 2 teman saya yg juga menggunakan email ini_**

Annyeong! Saya-Diah- author baru didunia fanfic. Mohon dukungannya dalam pembuatan fanfic saya, karena saya baru belajar :)

**Happy Reading ! **

**Chapter 1.**

Suasana salah satu sekolah paling bergengsi di Seoul ini sangat sepi. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang pukul sembilan tepat, seluruh siswa pasti sedang sibuk dengan kelas mereka masing-masing. Bersama keheningan sekolah tersebut, Kai dan Sehun, ditemani dengan manager mereka berjalan menuju ruang guru. Setelah debut EXO yang pertama, manager memutuskan untuk memindahkan mereka ke sekolah yang sama, entah apa alasannya.

Kai dan Sehun jelas berada di tingkatan kelas yang berbeda, Kai satu tingkat lebih tinggi daripada Sehun, jadi mereka akan berada di kelas yang berbeda pula. Setelah selesai mengurus beberapa dokumen, Kai, Sehun beserta manager pun lekas keluar dari ruang guru. Sudah dipastikan sekumpulan fans menunggu mereka di lapangan dan saat sang idola melenggang dengan indahnya, para fans mereka pun langsung bersorak ria.

"Seperti yang kuduga, _hyung_. Kita akan mendapat sorakan yang heboh dari gadis-gadis penghuni sekolah ini. Jika aku bukan artis dan aku tetap bisa mendapatkan sorakan seperti itu, aku akan menghampiri mereka dan memilih yang paling cantik untuk kuajak berkencan.." bisik Sehun pada Kai. Mendengar khayalan Sehun tentang gadis-gadis ini membuat Kai tertawa kecil dan memukul pundak Sehun pelan.

"Aku bisa mendengar apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Ingat, tujuan kalian disini hanyalah belajar, jangan menyimpang dari itu.." ujar sang manager yang berada didepan mereka.

Saat Kai memasuki kelas, sorakan fans-nya semakin _brutal_. Membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Walaupun begitu, Kai tetap saja tersenyum lebar di kursinya.

"_Oppa_, aku mencintaimu.." ujar salah satu gadis.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu? Anggap saja aku ini sama dengan murid yang lainnya. Kita sekelas, kan? Kita akan jadi teman nantinya. Jadi bisakah kalian bersikap biasa saja terhadapku?" tak luput Kai menyertakan senyum lebarnya.

"Ne, _araseo oppa_.."jawab gadis-gadis itu serempak.

"Jika kalian mengerti, maka aku mencintai kalian juga.." mendengar ucapan Kai barusan, gadis-gadis itu langsung histeris dan perlahan menjauh dari tempat Kai duduk, tetapi mata mereka terus saja memandangi Kai yang sama sekali tak perduli dengan sekitarnya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kai. Banyak gadis-gadis yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sehun melangkah. Saat Sehun memasuki kelasnya, ia melihat tas yang tak asing baginya. Lantas ia langsung duduk di kursi disebelah tas yang ia kenal itu, sedikit menurunkan topi yang ia pakai, lalu menengelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tanganya di atas meja. Tapi gadis-gadis ini tetap saja berdiri memandangi Sehun walaupun sang idola tak menghiraukan mereka.

Mungkin sudah sekitar dua puluh menit gadis-gadis ini menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka hanya untuk memandangi Sehun yang menenggelamkan wajahnya sampai tertidur pulas. Suasana kelas pun menjadi hening. Sampai ada seorang gadis yang memaksa masuk dan duduk di samping Sehun, membuat para fans Sehun sedikit kesal. Tapi mereka bisa apa, gadis yang sedang duduk disamping Sehun adalah sang pemilik kursi, mereka tidak akan bisa mengusirnya. Dan dapatlah si gadis ini tatapan sinis dari para fans Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?!" gertak sang gadis pada fans Sehun.

"Ya, bisa kah kau memelankan suaramu?! Kau bisa membangunkan Oh Se Hun!"

"Mwo?! Orang yang sedang tidur ini Oh Se Hun?" gadis itu sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang sedang duduk _plus_ tidur disampingnya ini.

"SSSTTTT! Sudah kubilang pelankan suaramu!"

"Oh, ternyata dia ini Oh Se Hun. Apa kalian pernah melihat wajah Oh Se Hun yang jelek karena baru bangun tidur? Apa kalian ingin melihatnya? Akan kutunjukkan.." ucap gadis ini lantang sambil menarik lepas topi Sehun.

"Ya, kau ini benar-benar! Kau membangunkan Oh Se Hun!"

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkanku-" ucapan Sehun terpotong begitu ia melihat gadis yang duduk disampingnya. "Sena, apa kau yang mengganggu tidurku?!" sambung Sehun.

"Iya, lalu kenapa?! Apa kau tidak lihat, semua gadis memperhatikanmu.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihat itu jika aku sedang tertidur.."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!"

"YA! Oh Se Na, bisakah kau jaga perkataanmu terhadap _oppa_ kami?!" gertak salah seorang fans Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku bodoh? Apa kau juga tidak merasa bahwa kau lebih bodoh dariku?" balas Sehun.

"Kau mebuat mereka menghalangi jalanku, kau-"

"YA! tidakkah kalian melihatnya? Sena dan Sehun benar-benar mirip. Apa kalian.."

"ANI" jawab Sena. "NE" jawab Sehun bersamaan.

"KAU!" kata Sena dengan menunjuk Sehun.

Keributan yang terjadi di kelas Sehun langsung menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Kai yang awalnya cuek saja dengan berita itu langsung bangkit dan berlari saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun-lah yang membuat keriburtan. Tapi sayang, Kai amat sangat tidak update. Saat ia tiba di kelas Sehun, kelas sudah menjadi sepi dan normal seperti biasa. Mata Kai mencari-cari keberadaan Sehun.

"YA! Oh Se Hun. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu?! Mengapa di hari pertama sekolah kau sudah-" Kai langsung terdiam saat melihat sosok gadis yang duduk disamping Sehun. Bukan karena gadis itu cantik, walaupun kenyataannya ia memang sangat cantik, tapi… "Sehun, apa aku deman?" tanya Kai sembari mengambil tangan Sehun dan menyentuhkan pada keningnya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa aku melihatmu ada dua? Apa aku sudah gila?"

"Kau memang sudah gila, _hyung_. Tapi jika kau melihatku dengan versi perempuan itu benar. Dia Oh Se Na, saudara kembarku."

Entah Kai masih bingung dengan apa yang dilihat ataukah ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan. Kai terus saja melihat Sehun dan Sena bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lihat?"

Kai diam.

"Hentikan itu, aku mengkhawatirkan kewarasanmu, _hyung_."

Kai masih diam. Membuat Sehun kesal dan berteriak,

"_HYUNG_!"

"Sehun, kau sangat cantik jika menjadi perempuan. Pulang ini aku akan membelikanmu wig. Dan.. YA! _DAEBAK_! Dan akan kutunjukan pada _hyung_ dan _gege _yang lain betapa cantiknya dirimu.."

"YA!"

Kai begitu bersemangat untuk bertemu dan memberitahukan apa yang tadi ia lihat disekolah pada member EXO lainnya. Bahkan Kai berteriak memanggil semua orang yang ada di _dorm_.

"Kai, jika suatu saat kau berteriak-teriak lagi, akan kupukul kepalamu menggunakan penggorengan ini!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bagaimana bisa kau ingin memukulku hanya karena aku berteriak?"

"Kau hampir memutuskan jariku!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa kau sedang jenuh, _hyung_? Mengapa otakmu tidak secerdas kelihatannya? Aku bahkan belum menyentuh atau melihatmu. Bagaimana bisa aku memutuskan jarimu?"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Mendengar itu, Kai langsung berlari menuju dapur dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung,_ maafkan aku. Jangan pernah benci untuk memasakkanku makanan lezat lagi."

Dengan sedikit paksaan, Kai mengumpulkan semua member EXO di ruang tengah, kecuali Sehun. Kai menceritakan semua secara jelas pada _hyung-hyung_dan_ gege-gege-_nya ini. Awalnya tak ada satupun yang percaya dengan ucapan Kai, tapi tidak ketika Sehun datang dan langsung...

"Yang dikatakan Kai _hyung_ semua benar," ucap Sehun tanpa diminta.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, kau punya adik perempuan tapi tidak pernah memperkenalkannya pada kami," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Nah, kan, aku sudah menebak pasti kalian berkata seperti itu. Sebenarnya jika kalian tidak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, kalian pasti sudah sangat mengenal adikku. Padahal hampir setiap minggu adikku datang kemari membawa makanan. Tapi jika ia datang, apa kalian menemuinya? Tidak, kalian malah asik sendiri." Jawab Sehun ketus sambil merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Wah, apa semalam aku kurang tidur atau apa, mengapa aku melihat maknae kita sangat tampan siang ini.." ujar Luhan sembari berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Ah, ya. Aku memang tampan dari lahir. Apa yang kau inginkan, _ge_?"

"Sehun, apa kau ingin mengetahui sebuah rahasia?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak."

"Ah, kau ini bagaimana! Dengarkan dulu rahasiaku. Sebenarnya, aku mengetahui silsilah keluargamu. Ayahmu seorang pengacara dan ibumu seorang pembisnis rumah makan. Dan... "

" .. Kau mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki dan saudara kembar. Saat ibumu berkunjung kemari, ia pernah bercerita tentang saudara kembarmu yang katanya wajahnya tidak bisa dibedakan denganmu, jadi kami berpikir saudara kembarmu itu adalah laki-laki juga.." kata Lay yang memotong pernyataan Tao.

"Lalu?"

"Ah, lupakan! Daya tangkapmu sangat rendah!" gumam Lay sambil pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"YA! Gege, kenapa memotong perkataanku?" tanya Tao mengikuti Lay.

"Kami semua ingin kau membawa saudara kembarmu kemari.." ujar Jongdae atau Chen sajalah dan beberapa member EXO bersamaan.

"Aku tidak mau. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian lihat? Perempuan itu gila! "

"Sudahlah, jangan membahasnya denga bocah _dungu_ ini lagi. Beberapa hari lagi adalah akhir pekan, pasti saudara kembar Sehun akan berkunjung kemari. Jika hari itu tiba, jangan ada yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, kita harus ramah jika ada tamu yang datang.." usul Minseok atau Xiumin. Member lain pun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa memandangi satu-satu_ hyung_dan_ gege_-nya yang perlahan pergi.

"Sehun, apa kau tidak ingin memesan makanan ketring?" tanya Kris.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku dengar semua orang disini tidak akan membagi makan siang untukmu.." godanya.

Mendengar perkataan Kris barusan, Sehun langsung berlari kearah dapur bahkan mendahului Kris yang berjalan paling belakang diantara member EXO lainnya.

"Seharusnya kau yang memesan makanan ketring,_ge_. Karena jika siang ini ada seseorang yang tidak dapat jatah makan siang, maka orang itu adalah kau.." ujar Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidah dan mengkedip-kedipkan matanya. Membuat Kris tertawa.

"Jong In?"

"Iya, _ge_. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mengajari Sehun untuk menjulurkan lidahnya kepada orang yang lebih tua? Kau selalu mempengaruhi Sehun dalam hal buruk, kau membuatnya menjadi anak nakal."

Kai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kris katakan. Begitu pula dengan member EXO lainnya. Maka dengan serempak mereka memberi tatapan bingung pada Kris. Membuat kris juga ikutan bingung.

**TBC**

Im Di Ah imnida. Bangapseumnida.

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak baik kritik atau saran :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Seperti Menikah dengan Oh Se Hun

Author : Im Diah

Cast : all member EXO dan Oh Se Na

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku-maklum baru belajar buat fanfic-

Annyeong! Saya-Diah- author baru didunia fanfic. Mohon dukungannya dalam pembuatan fanfic saya, karena saya baru belajar :)

**Happy Reading !**

**Chapter 2.**

Minggu pagi ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, karena itu hampir semua member EXO sudah bangun dan berdandan rapi lebih awal dari biasanya. Mereka penasaran dengan sosok yang dibicarakan Kai beberapa hari yang lalu. Alhasil, setelah sarapan mereka sudah duduk manis sambil bersantai diruang tengah .

"Astaga, ada apa dengan kalian semua,_ Huhh_? Apa akan ada tamu penting yang datang kemari pagi ini?" tanya Sehun saat ia keluar dari kamar dan ingin menuju kamar mandi. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat semua _hyung-gege-_nya sudah rapi pagi-pagi sekali.

"Kami akan menunggu seseorang. Kau mandi dan sarapanlah. Pagi ini Kyungsoo memasak makanan kesukaanmu juga.." ucap Suho.

Sehun yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan keanehan di pagi ini hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan terus menuju kamar mandi. Seusainya Sehun membilas tubuh, ia masih melihat pemandangan yang sama diruang tengah. Membuatnya penasaran dan bertanya lagi.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya apa yang kalian tunggu? Manager? Atau keluarga kalian?"

"Kami menunggu seseorang mengunjungi kami.." jawab Suho.

"Tidak biasanya kalian begini. Yasudahlah, aku mau keluar sebentar, apa kalian ingin menitip sesuatu?"

Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan sehun.

"Baiklah, aku anggap tidak."

Sehun meninggalkan _dorm_ dengan langkah ragu. Ia takut kalau ia akan dikerjai nantinya. Tapi hari ini bukan hari spesial buat Sehun, jadi ia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu dan berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun.

* * *

Sedangkan suasana di _dorm_ EXO begitu ramai. Apalagi dengan tidak adanya Sehun, maka mereka akan lebih leluasa mengintrogasi saudara kebar Sehun yang diharapkan akan datang. Dan hal yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Seseorang mengetuk pintu _dorm_ dengan lembut. Semua member EXO segera berlari dan berebut membuka pintu. Dan yang pertama berhasil membuka pintu adalah Kris, karena ia mempunyai lengan yang panjang.

"_Anyeong, Oppadeul_! Apa Sehun _oppa_ ada?"

Semua member EXO terdiam melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu dihadapan mereka. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat Oh Se Hun versi perempuan.

"Ss..silakan masuk, aku akan memanggilkan Sehun.." ucap Kris terbata-bata.

"Silakan duduk, apa kau mau minum sesuatu?"

"Boleh."

Segeralah Kyungsoo menuju dapur dan mengambilkan segelas jus mangga. Dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Kenapa jus-nya hanya satu? Apa kalian tidak ingin meminumnya juga?"

"_Aniyo_," jawab semua member EXO serentak.

Selama beberapa menit, titik fokus diruangan itu hanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sangat manis dan cantik. Dan mungkin tatapan dari penghuni rumah ini membuat sang tamu merasa risih dan berusaha membuka percakapan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kan?"

"Ne," jawab mereka serempak.

"Tapi aku tau nama kalian. Kau Kris _Oppa_, Chanyeol _Oppa_, Baekhyun Oppa, Kyungsoo _Oppa_, Chen _Oppa_, Tao _Oppa_, Luhan _Oppa_, Xiumin _Oppa_, Suho _Oppa_, Lay _Oppa_, dan Jong..kemana Jong In _Oppa_?"

"Mungkin dia masih tidur, yang satu ini sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. Kami harus menjatuhkannya dari balkon lantai dua dulu, baru ia akan sadar bahwa matahari sudah terik.." jelas Chanyeol dan diikuti tawa seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Terimakasih karena telah tau nama kami masing-masing. Dan kau Oh Se Na, ka?" tambah Baekhyun yang sok akrab.

"Ne, aku Oh Se Na."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak menjadi entertainer juga seperti Sehun?" tanya Luhan sok mengintrogasi.

"Aku tidak suka menjadi artis. Aku ingin menjadi dokter seperti kakak tertuaku. Orangtuaku juga menginginkan aku seperti itu. Hanya Sehun Oppa yang membantah dan membuat appa marah dengan keputusannya ini.."

"Jadi, awalnya Sehun tidak mendapat izin untuk menjadi seorang artis?" tanya Chen hati-hati.

"Iya, benar. Dulu appa sangat marah saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun oppa masuk ke dalam SM Entertainment. Bahkan ayah memukul pantat oppa sampai memar. Appa dan oppa sangat keras kepala, mereka sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Oppa sampai tidur di kandang anjing kami, dan setiap malam ia memanggilku untuk mengobati pantatnya yang memar."

"Hahhahaa, jadi seperti itu. Lalu—"

Pertanyaan Xiumin terpotong saat mendengar teriakan Kai yang baru bangun.

"Kyungsoo Hyung, mengapa kau tidak membangukanku! Aku terbangun karena kelaparan! Hyung, dimana kau?"

"Aku disini, diruang tengah," teriak Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, teganya kau—" Kai langsung menutup dadanya yang tanpa busana dan melangkah mundur.

"Oh Se Na, mengapa kau datang pagi sekali?" tanya Kai yang masih menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dengan tangan.

"Aku memang biasanya datang jam segini, kau saja yang selalu bangun siang." Jawab Sena ketus.

"Tapi mengapa kau biasa saja melihatku tidak berpakaian seperti ini?"

"Itu memang terlihat sedikit menjijikan, tapi aku mempunyai dua kakak laki-laki yang sering bertingkah sepertimu. Jadi aku tidak terkejut lagi. Dan jika kau tidak kabur dari hadapanku, maka aku akan berteriak sekeras mungkin.."

Mendengar itu Kai langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah. Dan beberapa detik kemudian

BUGGHH!

-yang ternyata Kai terpeleset-

"SIAPA YANG MENUMPAHKAN BODY LOTION DISINI?!" teriak Kai sedikit merintih kesakitan.

Dengan kompak seluruh member EXO langsung menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua hanya memberi senyum lebar mereka.

* * *

Hari terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Sena dan semua member EXO sudah mulai akrab. Tangis dan tawa telah mereka rasakan bersama. Bukannya berlebihan, tapi memang Sena telah membagi air matanya dengan member EXO saat Kris yang mempunyai tubuh paling besar diantara yang lain menginjak kaki Sena yang ukurannya jauh berbeda dengan kaki Kris.

Apa kalian tau konflik mereka sekarang? Dengan kecantikan paras dan hati yang Sena miliki, member EXO menjadi sayang terhadapnya. Bahkan Kris dan Kai telah jatuh cinta kepada Sena, hingga perang dingin mulai terjadi diantara mereka. Tapi entah mengapa, Kai selalu tidak mendapatkan peluang untuk menyerang. Ia hanya bisa dekat dengan Sena saat berada disekolah saja, itupun bertiga dengan Sehun.

Berbeda dengan Kris, ia selalu bisa mencari situasi dimana ia bisa dekat dengan Sena, tanpa seorangpun bisa tau bahwa niat Kris berbeda dengan yang lain. Misalnya saat Sena berkunjung ke dorm EXO dan bermain game dengan Kai, ia pasti selalu kalah. Dan jika ia bermain dengan Kris, dengan senang hati Kris akan berpura-pura kalah agar Sena memenangkan permainan. Itu membuat Sena sangat senang karena menjadi yang nomer satu.

'Tidak masalah untukku kalah dalam permainan ini, tapi jadikanlah aku pemenang dari sekian laki-laki yang menginginkanmu.' Gumam Kris dalam hati.

Kris juga pernah mengajak Sena makan malam bersama, dan Sena pun tidak menolak karena Sehun memperbolehkannya, "Kris hyung punya adik perempuan juga yang sangat ia rindukan, mungkin dia mengajakmu makan malam bersama semata-mata hanya untuk melepaskan rasa rindu terhadap adiknya. Kris hyung hanya menjadikanmu adik perempuannya." Ujar Sehun kala itu.

* * *

Pagi ini seperti biasa, ruang latihan EXO sangatlah ribut. Apalagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ditambah lagi Chen mempunyai lelucon baru, jadilah semua member EXO tertawa sampai meneteskan air mata. Dan sekitar pukul sembilan, latihan mereka selesai. Setibannya di dorm, semua member EXO kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Seluruh ruangan terasa sepi, kecuali ruang tengah. Disana ada Chanyeol, Baekyun dan Sehun. Walaupun hanya bertiga, tapi teriakan dan tawa mereka terdengar sampai ke dapur.

"Oh Se Hun, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau selalu kalah dari Baekhyun?"

"Entahlah, Hyung. Aku meresa sangat gelisah. Apa aku melupakan sesuatu, atau membuat kesalahan yang tidak aku sadari ya?"

"Jangan-jangan kau sakit, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang memusnahkan kutu busuk ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun.

Sehun berjalan lemas menuju kamar sambil memikirkan apa penyebab kegelisahan hatinya. Pikiran itu pun buyar saat dering telepon mengagetkannya.

"Yeoboseyo, Oh Se Hun imnida."

Raut wajah Sehun berubah setelah beberapa menit mendengarkan lawan bicaranya. Setelah menutup telepon, ia langsung berlari menuju kamar, dan mencari Suho.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku pulang? Ibuku baru menelpon."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau izin dulu dengan manager."

"Baiklah, aku pergi.."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi kami.." teriak Suho saat Sehun tengah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Chanyeol hyung, beritahu yang lain bahwa aku ke rumah sakit, akan semakin parah jika aku tidak segera pergi. Aku lupa memberi tahu Suho hyung. Aku pergi." ucapan Sehun sangatlah cepat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terbengong tanpa bisa mengerti.

"Apa yang Sehun katakan barusan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Molla, Mungkin ia menyuruhku mengalahkanmu."

"Kau bocah gila!"

**TBC**

Im Di Ah imnida. Bangapseumnida.

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review baik kritik atau saran :) menuju chapter berikutnya .. Gomawo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : Seperti Menikah dengan Oh Se Hun

Author : Im Diah

Cast : all member EXO dan Oh Se Na

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku-maklum baru belajar buat fanfic-

Annyeong! Saya-Diah- author baru didunia fanfic. Mohon dukungannya dalam pembuatan fanfic saya, karena saya baru belajar :)

* * *

**Happy Reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Satu jam..

Dua jam..

Tiga jam..

-dan kini hampir tiba waktunya makan malam. Tapi Sehun belum juga kembali. Membuat semua member EXO cemas.

"Hey leader, kemana sebenarnya maknae itu pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa dia belum menghubungi kita? Kalian makan saja duluan, aku akan pergi bertanya pada manager."

Meja makan sangat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang asik bermain dengan jari-jari mereka. Semua mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa ada yang tau kemana Sehun ?"

Semua menggeleng kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih asik bermain.

"Apa Sehun ada menghubungi kalian?

Semua menggeleng lagi kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"YA!, dua bocah gila, kalian dari tadi main game di ruang tengah kan? Apa Oh Se Hun ada menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian?"

"Oh ya, Sehun bilang bahwa ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit, dan akan semakin parah jika ia tidak pergi sekarang juga.." jelas Chanyeol.

"KAU INI! KAMI DARI TADI MENCARI SIAPA YANG TAU KEBERADAAN SEHUN! MENGAPA KAU BARU MENGATAKANNYA SEKARANG?!"

"Hehehe.. Mian, itu karena kau tidak menanyakannya padaku ataupun Baekhyun.." jawab Chanyeol masih tetap bermain.

"Park Chanyeol tersayang, aku bertanya pada kalian semua!"

"Mian, aku tidak mendengarnya." Tetap bermain.

"Isshh!.. Jinjja? Oke, aku akan bilang pada manager untuk memisahkan kalian berdua. Aku tau kalian sedang kasmaran, tapi disaat situasi seperti ini, tolong fokuslah pada member yang lain."

"Tolong jangan pisahkan kami, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi nanti jika aku tidak sekamar dengan Chanyeol.." Baekyun mengeluarkan ekspresi memelas.

"Sok dramatis!" ejek Tao.

* * *

Sekembalinya Suho ke dorm, member EXO langsung berdiri dan melemparinya dengan pertanyaan.

"Hyung, apa Sehun sakit?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Tidak, ia tidak sakit. Tapi Sena yang sakit, dan sakitnya akan semakin parah jika Sehun tidak ada disisinya. Benar-benar mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat. Dan lagi, malam ini Sehun tidak pulang, ia akan menginap di rumah sakit.." jelas Suho.

"Hyung, kau belum makan malam, sebaiknya kau makanlah dulu." Kata Luhan.

Semua member EXO lega karena telah mendengar kabar Sehun. Tapi tidak dengan Kai dan Kris. Mereka malah makin gelisah dari sebelumnya. Kris sudah seperti setrikaan, ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengendong boneka kesayangannya. Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang juga ada diruang tengah menjadi pusing melihat tingkah Kris. Sedangkan Kai, sang raja tidur ini sangat gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Ia berguling kesana kemari sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

Akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sena di rumah sakit. Dan ia berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi..

"Ge? apa yang gege bicarakan dengan mereka?" tanya Lay.

"Oh, aku akan menjenguk Sena, jadi aku memberitahu mereka untuk menyampaikannya pada yang lain."

"Lain kali jangan menitipkan pesan apapun pada dua bocah nakal itu. Otak mereka sangat lamban untuk mencerna semua perkataanmu."

"YA! Gege, teganya kau!"

Lay hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan beranjak pergi. Kris tertawa dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pelan. Sedangakan dua bocah nakal itu memberi tatapan kosong satu sama lain.

Kembali kepada Kai. Setelah terjatuh ke lantai, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Suho dan meminta izin untuk keluar.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar. Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan eomma, dan appa nanti akan mengantarku kemari saat aku sudah tertidur."

"Apa rindumu sangat parah? Tidak bisakah besok saja pulangnya, ini sudah malam."

"Tidak bisa, hyung. Apa kau mau menyanyikan seluruh album Michael Jackson untukku agar aku bisa tidur?"

"Separah itu kah? Baiklah kau boleh—"

"Gomawo, Hyung. Saranghaeyo.." lalu Kai mengecup pipi Suho. Dan si pemilik pipi hanya terbengong.

* * *

Butuh nyali besar untuk Kai bisa mendatangi rumah sakit ini. Ia yang tak pernah dapat kesempatan mendekti Sena, kini tiba-tiba muncul menjenguk Sena tanpa member EXO yang lain. Tapi kini, pergi menjenguk Sena adalah sebuah penyesalan untuknya setelah ia melihat Kris ada di ruangan Sena. Hanya berdua, tanpa orangtua Sena dan Sehun. Patah hati. Kai menutup kembali pintu kamar Sena.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Kai.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Kai dengan ekspresi datar.

"Benarkah? Apa kau kesepian karena tidak ada patner untuk menjahili yang lain?"

"Iya," ekspresi Kai masih datar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ayo masuk dulu, ada Kris hyung didalam."

"Karena itu aku ingin pulang sekarang. Aku sudah melihatmu, aku manjadi lega. Aku pergi."

Sehun bingung.

Hati Kai begitu sakit. Entah dengan apa akan ia sambung hatinya yang patah. Dengan lemas Kai berjalan pulang. Ia berhenti sebentar saat melihat sebuah taman yang ada air mancurnya. Ia berjalan dipinggir air mancur itu. Sepertinya Kai benar-benar galau. Pikiranya begitu kacau dan membuatnya salah melangkah. Dan terceburlah ia kedalam kolam. Ia pulang dengan basah kuyup.

"Mengapa kau basah kuyup? Apa diluar sana hujan?"

"ya, sangat deras."

"jinjjayo?" Kyungsoo penasaran dan membuka jendela. "Tidak hujan kok," Sambungnya.

"Bukan disitu, tapi disini," Kai menunjuk dadanya dan membuka bajunya. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat tsunami didalam hatiku? Bahkan dadaku pun berlumuran darah."

"Apa kau mabuk? Cepat ganti bajumu dan tidurlah."

Dengan sedikit dorongan Kyungsoo memasukkan Kai ke kamar mandi. Walaupun sudah melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, yaitu pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi hati Kai makin gelisah karena melihat pemandangan yang lebih menyeramkan daripada film horror yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai.

"Kungsoo hyung, apa kau sudah tidur?"

"He-em, aku baru ingin tertidur. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bercerita, hyung."

"ceritalah. Akan aku dengarkan," kyungsoo langsung bangun dan bersandar di dinding.

"Tidak jadi, aku mau tidur."

"KAU INI! Kau mengerjaiku ya?! Awas saja, walaupun kau tersambar petir atau dimakan buaya sekalipun, aku tidak akan bangun untukmu lagi!" Kyungsoo melemparkan bentalnya pada Kai. Tapi Kai sama sekali tidak bergerak.

* * *

Pagi ini begitu cerah, kyungsoo pun memasak makanan yang sangat enak. Semua member jadi bersemangat, kecuali Kai. Hatinya patah, semangatnya lumpuh, selera makannya juga menurun. Bahkan semangatnya untuk menjahili member lain bersama Sehun lenyap sudah.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku jika aku tak sengaja membuatmu marah.." Sehun yang sedari pagi diacuhkan oleh Kai merasa tidak nyaman dan menanyakannya.

"Tidak, keadaanlah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padaku. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda denganmu, Sehun, jadi maaf. Biarkan aku sendiri dulu.." sehun hanya bisa terdiam melihat punggung Kai yang berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri di halaman belakang.

Kesedihan Kai berlarut larut dan hanyut. Sudah hampir seminggu semangat Kai hilang.

"Aku ingin kalian membuat Jong In seperti dulu, cari tau dan bantulah ia menyelesaikan masalahnya. Jika kalian gagal, terpaksa aku meminta manager untuk mengurus ini. Aku yakin Jong In akan marah jika kita mengadukan ini pada manager, jadi tolong usaha keras kalian untuk membantu Jong In.." Suho sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perilaku Kai, apalagi saat ia mendapati Kai melampiaskan kejenuhannya dengan merokok. Benar-benar membuat Suho marah. Dan saat dikelas, Kai juga tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruang musik sendirian.

Diluar hujan sangat deras, rencana Suho untuk mengajak member EXO untuk makan malam diluar pun gagal. Biasanya saat hujan seperti ini, Kai lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. Tapi kali ini ia menghabiskan malam dengan bermain hujan menggunakan tangannya. Bukanlah diri Kai yang sebenarnya. Hati Kai masih patah, ia memutuskan untuk mengobatinya dengan bercerita kepada Sehun. Sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat, disaat Kai ingin mengobati lukanya, ia malah tersiram air cuka dan membuat lukanya semakin perih karena kecemburuan.

"Sehun, apa kau punya waktu luang?" tanya Kai yang mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan dilorong kamar.

"Sebenarnya tidak, aku baru saja akan pergi ke kemar Kris hyung. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuceritakan. Tapi setelah itu aku bisa menemuimu, hyung.."

"Tidak perlu, lupakan saja," air mata Kai menetes tanpa sepengetahuan siapaun. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. _Lengkap sudah penderitaanku. Seminggu lalu aku melihat kris hyung dengan Sena, dan malam ini aku mengetahui bahwa Sehun semakin dekat dengan Kris hyung. Oke, aku akan benar-benar melupakan Sena, _gumam Kai.

Kai sedang meluapkan rasa kesalnya dengan menangis dikamar dan mengunci pintu. Membuat Kyungsoo kebakaran jengot karena tidak dibukakan pintu. Sedangkan di kamar Kris, suasana yang Kai pikir penuh tawa, ternyata tidak. Kamar itu juga hening. Keseriusan terlihat jelas diwajah Sehun dan Kris.

"Hyung, Sena sudah menceritakannya semua padaku.."

"Lalu, apa yang ia katakan?"

"Hyung, aku pikir kau sangat dekat dengan Sena karena kau merindukan adik perempuanmu dan mengangap Sena itu seperti adikmu. Tapi ternyata tujuanmu bukan itu. Aku minta maaf, hyung. Sebenarnya Sena tidak memintaku untuk mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak ingin kau sakit hati karena ulah adikku. Aku tau kau menyuai Sena, tapi sayangnya Sena tidak.." jelas Sehun.

"Oh Se Hun, tidak bisakah Sena sendiri yang menatakannya langsung padaku? kenapa aku harus mendengarnya darimu?"

"Justru itu, hyung. Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sena, dan Sena tidak akan pernah mau menerima atau menolakmu. Ia akan diam dan menganggap ia tidak pernah mendengar apa –apa. Aku tidak ingin perasaanmu berarut-larut terhadap adikku hyung. Aku minta maaf karena ulah adikku ini.."

Jam dinding itu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Tapi tanda-tanda Sehun keluar dari kamar Kris belum ada. Di dalam kamarnya, selain menangis, Kai juga masih memperhatikan keadaan diluar. Kai pikir Sehun akan tidur dikamar Kris, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya dan tidur juga. Tapi ia terbangun ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung, aku akan membukakanmu pintu, asal kau mau berjanji tidak akan memukulku atau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat menginjak lantai kamar ini.." teriak Kai dari dalam kamar.

"Ini aku, Sehun.."

"Ada apa malam-malam kemari?" Kai membukakan pintu.

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang, aku akan menemuimu saat urusanku dan Kris hyung selesai."

"Dan bukannya aku juga sudah bilang untuk melupakannya? Kau seperti bocah idiot!"

"Aku manjadi idiot karena Jong In, guruku tersayang ini juga seorang idiot.."

"Kau mau apa?" Kai menutup pintu dan merebahkan dirinya lagi ke tempat tidur.

"Jong In hyung, apa kau meyukai adikku?"

"YA, YA, SUKA, SANGAT SUKA. AKU SANGAT MEYUKAI ADIKMU.." mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Kai langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur. Menjawab pertanyaan Sehun itu dengan sangat bersemangat dan sedikit berteriak. Bahkan ia mengguncang-guncang pundak Sehun. Ohh.. kemanakah Kai yang tadi lesu (?).

"Tenanglah sedikit, hyung. Huuh, untunglah kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, jadi aku tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang adikku yang akan patah hati karena cinta pertamanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hyung, adikku juga menyukaimu. Tapi kau tida pernah muncul dihadapannya."

"Benarkah?" Kai pun tertawa dan loncat kesana kemari seperti monyet liar. "Bagaimana aku mau mendekatinya jika Kris hyung sudah mendahuluiku.." sambungnya seketika lesu kembali.

"Makanya kau gesit sedikit. Aku baru saja menyampaikan pada Kris hyung soal ini. Jadi kau jangan terlalu kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Jelas tidak akan, aku tidak mungkin menari-nari diatas penderitaan orang lain, apa lagi itu penderitaan keluarga kita sendiri."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Im Di Ah imnida. Bangapseumnida.

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review baik kritik atau saran :) menuju chapter berikutnya ..**


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : Seperti Menikah dengan Oh Se Hun

Author : Im Diah

Cast : all member EXO dan Oh Se Na

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku-maklum baru belajar buat fanfic-

**_Sebelumnya saya minta perhatiannya, yang kirim fanfic menggunakan email ini bukan hanya saya (yg punya email) tapi ada 2 teman saya yg juga menggunakan email ini_**

Annyeong! Saya-Diah- author baru didunia fanfic. Mohon dukungannya dalam pembuatan fanfic saya, karena saya baru belajar :) Maaf karena terlalu pendek karena ini hanya epilog.

**Happy Reading !**

**Epilog.**

**10 tahun kemudian...**

Semua member EXO sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka asing-masing. Dimana saat mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk menari-nari seperti dulu. Walaupun begitu, mereka masih berjaya di dunia musik dan dengan nama yang sama. Suho EXO, Luhan EXO, Lay EXO, Tao EXO dan lainnya.

Siapa sangka Xiumin yang sangat takut naik pesawat bisa menikahi seorang pramugari. Kris yang dulu cintanya pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan, kini telah sukses menjadi seorang pelatih basket NBA dan menikah dengan top model asal Kanada. Chanyeol si usil itu kini menjadi pengusaha sukses dan membangun restoran Italia bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang tak seorangpun tau kisah cintanya, kini telah menikah dengan seorang fansnya dari Indonesia yang juga keturunan Korea, Hyun Mae dan memiliki Byun Hyun Ri dan Byun Hyun Jae-si kembar. Suho dan Tao membuka Universitas Seni, sementara Lay, Luhan, Chen yang menjadi dosennya.

Sedangkan Sehun, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan cinta pertamanya. Siapa sangka hari itu juga adalah hari pernikahan Kai. Tapi dengan siapa? Tentu saja dengan Oh Sena. Si kembar Sehun dan Sena malangsungkan pernikahan mereka bersama-sama. Kebahagiaan sangat terasa menyelimuti ruangan tempat acara pernikahan mereka berlangsung. Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan seluruh member EXO. Tak ada kata mantan EXO, yang ada hanyalah member EXO. Dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi member EXO.

"Menikahi Oh Se Na sama saja seperti aku menikahi Sehun. Setiap pagi aku akan tertawa jika aku melihat wajah Sehun diwajah istriku.."

-maka seluruh member EXO-pun tertawa.

**FIN**

Im Di Ah imnida. Bangapseumnida.

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review baik kritik atau saran :) menuju cerita dari saya berikutnya ..**


End file.
